


Sherlollishots - A Morning Surprise

by Liathwen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sex, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets an odd text from Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollishots - A Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canibecandid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canibecandid/gifts).



> An entry for the 221B Fanfic Challenge and a gift for Ellie to celebrate her birthday!

Text: I’m pretty sure I left my underwear at your place. -S  
Molly rubbed her blurry eyes as she stared at the text message from Sherlock.  
“What the hell?” she muttered, confused. Then, she sat bolt upright in bed, realizing she was stark naked and ridiculously sore between her legs. “Oh my god Sherlock and I had sex!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Molly threw back the shot of whiskey like a pro. Sherlock glared at her before imitating and choking a bit on the searing liquid.  
“Ha!” Molly shouted over the crowd. “You can’t take it!”  
“The night is young,” Sherlock replied, also elevating his voice. “But can we go somewhere quieter?” He glanced pointedly around at the yelling crowd of twenty-somethings in the bar.  
Molly nodded and stood, swaying a bit. Sherlock also stood and tried to steady her but ended up making her almost fall over. They both laughed hysterically as Sherlock paid the bartender (including a healthy tip) and they made their way from the bar to the street.  
The cold air intensified the alcohol’s effects and they found themselves clinging to each other to keep from falling over as Sherlock hailed a cab. Miraculously, one appeared and they climbed in, still giggling.  
“I don’t know how you always get a cab so easily,” Molly remarked after the laughter died down. “It isn’t fair.”  
Sherlock shrugged and settled his hand on Molly’s thigh, before looking down at it in surprise. He looked up to meet Molly’s wide-eyed stare and froze. A long moment passed until suddenly Sherlock leaned in and cupped Molly jaw, his lips on hers. It wasn’t slow. No it was frenzied, passionate, hungry. Sherlock’s tongue swept Molly’s lower lip and she opened for him, returning his kiss with enthusiasm. She broke away to breathe and Sherlock immediately attacked her neck, licking and sucking dark spots into the creamy skin there. He pulled impatiently at her thigh, maneuvering her onto his lap to straddle his thighs, her skirt fanning around her legs leaving only her knickers between her and his clothes. He ground her hips down so she could feel his hard cock. Molly moaned and leaned back in to kiss him again, her fingers tangling in his hair.  
“Oi!” shouted the driver, rapping on the window loudly. “None of that in my cab!”  
Molly slipped off of Sherlock’s lap, flushing bright red. She made to move away from Sherlock, but he pulled her back close to him, his hand creeping under her skirt to finger the edge of her knickers.  
“May I?” he whispered and Molly nodded slightly. He pushed aside the fabric just the slightest bit and ran his finger down her pussy, grinning at how wet she was. He slowly circled his finger around her clit, the light pressure driving her mad.  
Their stop came and before Molly was even fully out of the cab Sherlock was hauling her close again. He kissed her hungrily, backing her up slowly until she rested against the door of her flat. He pulled away from her for a second as he pulled his keys from his pocket.  
“You made a spare,” Molly moaned against his lips. “Of course you did.”  
“To be clear,” he mumbled, as Molly attacked his neck in turn, biting lightly on him, making a deep groan come from him. “To be clear, I want to fuck you, Molly. Is that, ooo, is that okay with you?”  
“Oh god yes,” Molly replied and Sherlock opened the door, sweeping her up in his arms to carry her swiftly up the stairs after kicking the door closed. He started for the bedroom but stopped suddenly and moved towards the couch instead.  
“No, too far,” he muttered between kisses. He managed to work Molly’s tee shirt off of her and unhooked her bra. Then his hands were on her, pinching her nipples and cupping her breasts.  
Molly moaned loudly as he ducked down to suck one nipple into his mouth, sucking it before biting gently. He lowered her to the couch pulling her skirt up to show her knickers. He ran his fingers along her cunt again, checking if she was ready for him. He lowered himself to her again, kissing her passionately before rearing back. Molly’s hands worked feverishly at his trouser fastenings and then pushed them and his pants down just far enough to expose his cock and then he was on her again, pulling her knickers to the side. She took a deep breath and he pushed into her, making her yelp with the suddenness of it. She reached down to hold her knickers to the side as his hand went to her clit, circling it in time to his quick thrusts.  
“Christ, you feel so good,” he panted. “I’m not going to last much longer.”  
Just as he finished speaking, Molly stiffened, her back bowing off the couch as she came.  
“Fuck, god Sherlock,” she yelled, “god yes!” Her cunt clenched against Sherlock’s cock, making his growl with desire. He pounded into her harder through her orgasm and came just after her, panting in the aftermath.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Molly sat wild-eyed in bed, looking at her room. The bed was destroyed, duvet on the floor, sheets half torn off. Apparently they’d christened the bedroom too. She leaned over the side of the bed and pulled the duvet up, spotting his pants on the floor.  
Text: Yup they’re here. -M  
Text: Good, I’ll be there later to get them. -S  
Text: So you’re okay about this? -M  
Text: Of course. I’m planning on doing it again. -S  
Text: What, seriously? -M  
Text: Yes Molly, we’re together now. -S  
Text: Oh, okay. -M  
Text: But I’m never drinking that much again. -S


End file.
